Subway
by deanandhisimpala
Summary: A hungry Dean lets Sam have the "honour" of choosing the restaurant...


**First of all, this one's for InSecret, who prodded me to get writing ;) I know you wanted hurt!Dean hon, but I hope this'll do for now while I come up with some good hurt!Dean worthy of being posted on here. (I watched "Bloodlust" last night, and it started to inspire me... :D) Nevertheless, your prodding definitely got me wanting to write again. :D So thanks!  
**

** So yeah... I thought of the idea for this story while sitting in the Subway today during my lunch break... and as always happens to us SN fanfiction writers, I suddenly wondered what the boys would order if they were in Subway. *giggles* I know, I'm weird. Anyhoo. I hope it's enjoyable, even if it is completely pointless.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dude, I'm _starving_," Dean grumbles, leaning his chair back and then thumping it down again.

Sam gives him the evil eye and turns back to his book. The evil eye gets him about five seconds of blissful silence.

Dean's boot taps once, then stops.

Sam keeps his eyes trained on the page, but he's not really reading, he's holding his breath.

Dean's boot continues tapping.

Sam grits his teeth and doesn't move, hoping that ignoring his brother will make him stop. _As if_.

"Sam?"

"What?" Sam grinds out, finally looking up.

Dean smiles at him, all big innocent green eyes. "I'm really hungry man. Can we please go now?"

Sam hates that that look wears him down, but it does. Even though he knows Dean is doing it on purpose.

He slams the book closed and gets up. "Fine. Let's go."

They leave the library, Dean almost skipping now that they're out of that _place, _and on the way to food.

Sam glares straight ahead, irritated at Dean for always being _hungry_ and irritated at himself for giving in to Dean's carefully placed '_please'_ and big, expressive eyes. Dean knows him too well.

Dean bumps Sam with his shoulder, trying to lighten the mood. "Tell you what Sammy, you pick where we go."

Sam glances at him sideways, wondering if he's just joking around, but Dean looks completely serious. Other than the '_Don't be mad, a man's got to eat'_ smile on his face.

As the boys reach the car, Sam brightens.

"Okay. I'll pick. Let's go to Subway."

Dean eyes him over the roof of the Impala. "Subway?"

"Yeah, Subway." Sam grins and climbs into the passenger seat.

Dean slides in next to him a second later, still looking confused. "What is that? There's no subways around here, Sam. We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Not a subway, Dean. _Subway_. The restaurant." Sam raises his eyebrows.

"Oh. Right." Dean blinks. "Okay. Do they have cheeseburgers?"

Sam tries not to smile. "You'll see."

As they enter the Subway, Dean glances around distrustfully at the pictures of tomatoes and bread on the walls, then looks at Sam. "I really hope this isn't a..."

He stops, looking up at the menu. "What the hell Sam?"

"What?" Sam says innocently, already approaching the counter to order. "I'll have the foot-long Veggie Delite, please. On whole wheat."

Dean gapes at the menu and then at Sam, looking more and more thunderous. "A health food place? There isn't even a _mention_ of a burger anywhere, Sam. I am so not eating here."

"Yes you are. You told me I could pick, remember? Come on Dean. Don't be such a baby." Sam smiles reassuringly at the girl who's making his sandwich as she eyes Dean uncertainly.

"What am I supposed to eat?" Dean asks, and Sam thinks he can detect a slight whine in his brother's voice. He chuckles inwardly, then feels a little bad. Dean looks so utterly shocked at the choices on the menu. Plus, he did give Sam the 'honour' of picking the restaurant. Sam sighs.

"Why don't you try the pizza sub?" he suggests.

Dean's eyes almost literally light up. "Pizza sub? Dude. There's a _pizza sub?_"

"Yeah Dean. There is." Sam loves bugging his brother, but it's even better when he can surprise Dean in a good way.

"Oh man." Dean grins. "Okay. I'll have the pizza sub."

"Foot long. On Italian. Extra cheese," Sam adds.

When they've both got their sandwiches, they sit at one of the bench seats in the corner.

Dean eagerly unwraps his sub, looking like a five-year-old having his first piece of cake. "Ohmgosh S'm this's 'mazing," Dean manages to say around a huge bite.

Sam shakes his head and smiles. "Knew you'd like it."

Dean grins at him and heads in for another bite.

Sam unwraps his own lunch and digs in, enjoying the blissful silence – or quieter noise, anyway – that comes from a happy Dean with a good, unhealthy lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please do review and let me know what you thought. :)**

**~Deanandhisimpala  
**


End file.
